In view of the abundance and availability of coal, it would be highly desirable to be able to use coal as a source of energy instead of oil and gas. Because of air pollution and ecology problems due to the difficulty of cleaning out products of combustion, fly ash, mist or fumes, coal is not a completely desirable source of energy, and no completely satisfactory solution to the problem has been suggested up to the present time.
It is well known that venturi scrubbers are effective for removing fine particles from gases. However, as efficient as those devices are, there is a need for even greater efficiency, and this is provided by the present invention, which acts like multiple venturi collectors which operate with a combination of venturi agglomeration and impingement and inertial separation.
The scrubber and other apparatus are used in a system for cleaning gases which are by-products of combustion.